Mini-Me
Mini-Me is a major character in the Austin Powers franchise. He is Austin Powers' best friend and sidekick, Dr. Evil and Frau Farbissina's son, Scott's younger brother, and Dr. Evil's 1/8th-sized clone. Mini-Me starts off as the secondary antagonist of Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, but joins Austin Powers when Scott becomes evil and becomes a supporting protagonist. He is portrayed by the late Verne Troyer. Personality Mini-Me was originally designed to be exactly like Dr. Evil in every way, except he was much smarter and stronger (as well as completely mute). He became "the son he never had", which earned the jealousy and hatred of Dr. Evil's biological son Scott Evil. Afterwards, when Scott becomes evil, Mini-Me decides to switch sides and becomes Austin Powers' new best friend and sidekick, redeeming himself. Mini-Me likes to use the peace gesture when he wants to be friends with someone. If he does not like someone, he will usually flip them off as a means of insulting them (even though he only uses it once during the third film). On most other occasions, he prefers to express himself through written notes. Overall, Mini-Me has proven that despite being a clone of Dr. Evil and originally one of his henchmen, he is truly a good and reliable person at heart. Trivia * Mini-Me has almost no dialogue in the franchise, beyond an occasional frightened "Eeeee!". Otherwise, he is silent, except for when he does his evil laugh with Dr. Evil. ** At one point, in the second film, when he is deali g with his malfunctioning chair, he briefly makes a noise that sounds like "Hey!". * He has a pet named Mini-Mr. Bigglesworth. * He is sometimes referred to and treated as a dog or other small objects. Scott refers to him as "that vicious little... chihuahua thing." Austin says, upon Mini-Me being knocked out, "Poor little bugger. He's like a dog or something. Poor little bugger." In the third film's opening scenes, Dr. Evil uses a leash to restrain Mini-Me from attacking Scott, telling him to heel. * He tends dry hump random things. * He also likes to lip-synch the occasional line when Dr. Evil raps. * Despite his small size, Mini-Me is a powerful and effective fighter, once giving Austin a considerable thrashing until the spy took advantage of his small size and flushed him out into space through a toilet. Despite being a clone of Dr. Evil, Mini-Me is shown to be far stronger and tougher than his larger counterpart as seen in Goldmember when they are lifting weights in prison. He was also given a significant beating in Goldmember, in which he was tied in a pillowcase by Austin and slammed through shelves and glass tables, only to stand up without a scratch. * Upon seeing Mini-Me, Nigel says, "Blimey, I thought I smelled cabbage," thinking he is a carny (referring back to a quip from the first Austin Powers movie). Mini-Me is appropriately confused by the remark. * When Mini-Me becomes Austin's sidekick, he begins to dress like him. The reason for this is unknown, although it may be as a way to rid himself of Dr. Evil's appearance. However, he eventually stops dressing like this as shown at the end of the third film. * It is unknown why Mini-Me is unable to speak. * A memorable gag had him passing a series of notes to Foxxy Cleopatra, first stating she was so beautiful, she must be the clone of an angel. When she smilingly disagreed, the second note asked if she was sure she did not have a little clone in her. The third asked if she would like to. As seen by Nigel's reaction to Mini-Me's genitals ("My word! You're a tripod!" and "If you ever get tired, you can use it as a kickstand"), he seems to have a large penis, which may or may not also fall under the "1 / 8" rule. He uses this as an advantage at the end of Goldmember when he gets Britney Spears' cellphone number. * In Austin Powers 4, Mini-Me will most likely not appear due to the death of Verne Troyer. The film will be dedicated in his memory. See also * Mini-Me on Villains Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Dwarves Category:Sidekicks Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mischievous Category:In Love Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mute Category:Antagonists Category:Big Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains